User talk:KittyInASheepsClothes
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creativity Unleashed Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the My Heart's Desire page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thepersonyouleastexpect (Talk) 03:03, 13 November 2011 Hey Kit-Kit! :D Remember the other day, you asked if I wanted to do a collab? Well, if your still up for it (I dun want to force you into anything you dun wanna do) I have an idea. So, it might be call "What Happens Next?" And the reader gets to choose what happens next. It's set up a bit like a quiz, with Question One and Question Two and a), b), c), d), etc etc, and there are links with each answer you pick. And they keep leading as far as we want to go. So, for example (pretend these are answers): Question One Example question. Blah Blah blah. What'll she do next? a) Meets Jenna Fraen b) Meets Kitty c) Reads a poem d) Reads a story And then, let's say the reader clicks answer C, is routed to a new page, which shows the action and effects, possibly choosing another action. I know it's cheesy and stupid, but how is it? X3 ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. 19:25, December 30, 2011 (UTC) That's about it. Maybe not so many of them getting her killed, because then it's kinda like there's a right and wrong answer and I despise moral stories. XD One could get her killed and end there, but then let's say she follows Anne, then the effect is Anne doesn't believe her and leaves her to fend for herself, and then it's like: Jenny wonders what she should do next...follow Sore? Maybe getting the gem was a good idea... a) Find Director Sore b) Get the gem yourself c) Just leave. d) The hell's that creaking behind you?! And each lead to something new. Let's say Reader picks D, then it's a guard and Jenny is...interrogated by the FBI. It can keep going on like that, but then if Reader picks C, then Jenny runs into a startled guard who shoots her dead. (Sorry for the dark plot...O-o). And it ends there. And at the beginning, there could be let's say five questions, each a totally different situation, a totally different story. Sound good? :D ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. 00:01, December 31, 2011 (UTC) (hugs) (hugs) I was going to just respond in a comment, but felt a poem would be more meaningful. http://creativityunleashed.wikia.com/wiki/No_Strings_Attached Greetings & Salutations Recently Gel saw fit to honour me with the chance to become a bcrat on this wiki. After a bit of consideration I accepted. This was gel's wiki, and I do not take my decision lightly. I hope to not only make her proud, but make all the user's here proud, and hopefully lead this wiki into big and fun exciting things. After talking with SOA and a couple of friends from the CHBRPG wiki, we brained stormed some interesting ideas I would like to propose to you guys. I've placed the brain storming session in pastebin, for you to read, you can read it here, please do if you have time. I would like to continue talking about these ideas with the user's here. If you are interested in helping me with these ideas, or if you have any ideas of your own, please contact with me. I've also given the main page a bit of a face lift, I hope you like it. I'm looking forward to working with you in the future. Cheers